


Broken Boys

by CalumSlutTBH (CookiesandCream22)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: /, Alternate Universe, But it's not the main storyine, Codependency, Crazy!Ashton, Crazy!Michael, Deception, F/F, Gang AU, I'll tag it anyway, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kind of a soulmate thing, Lies, Luke has a twin called Lauren, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, but i changed my mind, i changed this to and OT4 fic as well, i was gonna have them in two couples and the others be really good friends, incase you guys didn't notice, innocent!calum, innocent!luke, its more of an alternate version of how the band began tbh, kind of, so basically this is an OT4 fic now, the boys will still be in a band tho, there are elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCream22/pseuds/CalumSlutTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Summary</p><p>`I didn't mean to it just happened, I fell in love with my kidnapper. They'll probably think I'm crazy but it doesn't matter because I have him now.' ~Luke Hemmings</p><p>`It's only been a week and already I'm getting strong feelings for him. I don't really care that he kidnapped me, my 'family' weren't exactly good to me. I'm better, so much better now.' ~Calum Hood</p><p>Calum and Luke are kidnapped, but as time goes on they slowly start to fall in love with their kidnappers, changing as they do. When Luke and Calum are finally tracked down will they want to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings ~Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I started right this awhile ago. I have a copy of the actual story but not the tags or the summary so they might be a bit weird. Sorry. Please excuse any spelling mistakes I'm dyslexic. Also I'll dedicate a story of your choice to the first person who guesses the reference in the summary. Leave a Kudos or a comment if you like this. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24/07/17 ~  
> Hiya just to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned this or any of my other stories, since I started these stories over two years ago now, so I'm making some edits in the chapters I have already written to help them match up to my, now different, writing style. Apologies for taking so long to edit and update these stories but I should be back into the swing of regularish updating fairly soon.
> 
> 15/02/18 ~ Hiya guys just making a few more edits, I'm planning on spending from now until August working on prewriting chapters for all of my stories, in order to hopefully start posting new chapters in August of this year. I'm gonna be making a few small edits to this story between today and tomorrow, since it's pretty late at night for me, so expect a slew of updates, but no actually new chapters.

Ashton's POV 

I smile as I sit in my usual seat in the local coffee shop, which was across the road from the town's famous music school, looking out the window while I waited for Michael to arrive. We've been coming to this coffee shop, every day at 8am for the past two and a half years, so we can watch Luke and Calum as they walk to school. They're currently juniors in high school. Instead of going to school, Mike and I take online classes so we have more time to spend watching the boys, but we are technically in our senior year now. As I wait, I can't help but find myself thinking back to the first time I ever saw Luke, just over 5 years ago.

He was 12 years old. He and Calum were at their neighborhood park trying to learn how to skateboard from Luke's older brother Jack. Mikey and I were kicking about a football in the field next to the park, spending the day in our neighboring town for a change. Luke had tried to skate on his own while his brother was away and Calum had been quick to follow, but neither of them really knew how to skate, and Luke had quickly tumbled off of his board. Calum had quickly jumped off of his board and rushed to help Luke, and their skateboards kept rolling till they reached Mikey and I in the field. Luke and Calum followed shortly behind boards and Luke had, very shyly, asked if he could get the skateboards back.

After Mikey and I handed their skateboards back to them, him and Calum ran off to continue trying to learn how to skateboard. Even though it had been a five minute conversation, at the most, Mikey and I both knew, then, that we needed Luke and Calum in our lives. They were perfect, and didn't deserve to be stuck in the lives their parents had already planned for them.

I hear the door to the coffee shop open and look up as Michael's familiar purple haired head appears. He walks over to me and sits in the empty seat next to me, in our usual spot, and takes the coffee I offer him, as we turn our attention back to the window.

I can't help but grin when I see Luke's familiar blonde quiff come round the corner onto the busy street. I gently nudge Mikey's arm and gesture to Calum and Luke as they walk towards their school. They are walking with their friends Alex, Zack, Rian and Jack who are also juniors. We watch Luke and Calum until they disappeared into the school. We then waited for our usual five minutes, passing time with light chtter, in order to not seem suspicious, and finish our coffees, before we leave the coffee shop and head home.

* * *

Calum's POV

Luke and I walked through the doors of the school and over to our lockers, with Alex and the other boys close behind us.

"Are you guys coming over tonight?" Alex asks leaning against his closed locker and directing his question towards Luke and I.

"Can't we have detention." I announce, answering for both of us and pulling a face at the thought of sitting in a class with Mrs King for two hours listening to her talk about her boring life.

"Ha! That sucks! What did you guys do?" Rian questions tilting his head curiously, as he too closes his locker and moves towards the rest of us.

"We forgot we had homework, and we were late since we were helping Jack," Jack grins sheepishly now, already knowing what Luke is about to say before he says it, "look for his keys which he had the whole time!" Luke grumbles shooting a glare at Jack who grins back in response. The bell rings and we all head off to our usual classes, Luke and I having math first, so we head that way, while Jack and the others head to their history class. Luke and I sit next to each other near the back of the class, but luckily our teacher was running late giving everyone the opportunity to talk and catch up with each other.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket at almost the exact same time as Luke's does, causing us both to exchange slightly panicked looks before checking our messages. I feel my heart speed up slightly seeing that the message was from an unknown number, before quickly opening it to see what they sent me. The white screen seemed brighter than usual as it broadcast the bold black words for me to see; _AND THE GAMES BEGIN_.

I look over to Luke and see that him also looking panicky for a couple of seconds, as he reads the message on his phone screen, before he composes himself and puts his phone back into his pocket before anyone can see his reaction. I stare at the message illuminating my screen for a few more minutes, trying to figure out the meaning of this message before I sigh giving up and slipping it back into my pocket. I turn to Luke, ready to check what his message read, but at that moment, our maths teacher enters the class and begins the lesson, forcing me to wait before I can check with my best friend.

The rest of our classes are pretty uneventful, and by the time lunch rolls around, I have already forgotten about the text messages and am just looking forward to not being in class. I walk over to my locker, after biology, and put my books away, before grabbing my stuff for English and History and adding them to my now basically empty bag. I walk out to the front of the school, to meet up with the rest of the boys, and find Luke already there, waiting. As I walk over I see him playing with his phone but he slips it away once he notices me moving to join him.

"Hey Luke! How was Chemistry?" I ask leaning against the wall beside him while we wait for the other boys to join us.

"Well, my teacher was off, which meant that Mrs King was substituting and she kept shooting me glares throughout the entire period." Luke replies scowling. I grimace, and rest a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically.

"Hey Dickheads! You guys ready to go?" Jack yells over as he approaches with Zack, Alex and Rian behind him. I roll my eyes at his choice of nickname, but walk over to join them with Luke, like we usually do.

"Maccas?" Alex asks us once we are all gathered in a group just past the entrance of the school, without even glancing up at us, completely focused on his phone.

"Maccas!" I confirmed with a cheeky grin as I dart forward and grab his phone out of his hand, taking off running ahead of the group and him. 

"Oi! Calum Hood give me my phone back!" Alex yells as he runs after me, catching up fairly quickly, while Luke and the others laugh as they move faster to catch up with us aswell.

"Not a chance Alex! You're actually gonna have to have some human interaction without this!" I yell back to him as I keep running increasing my speed slightly in order to stay in front of him.

"Fine then! I guess you'll have to explain to your parents why you had detention then!" He calls back. I quickly feel myself stop as I whirl round to face Alex, shock clear on my face.

"You wouldn't!" I stutter staring at Alex as he reaches me, he quickly grabs his phone out of my hand, with a smug smirk before answering;

"You're right I wouldn't," and running ahead with his phone in his hand, before I can steal it from him again.

"Careful Alex! We don't need a repeat of last time you ran off without looking!" Luke calls out as they reach me pausing for a second to watch Alex running ahead holding on to his phone for dear life. I roll my eyes as Luke lets out a snort beside me, while Jack, Zack and Rian laugh at Alex's antics.

* * *

Michael's POV

Ash and I trail behind Luke, Calum and their friends as they head over to Maccas, with headphones in so people around us don't question our silence, and making sure we don't look like we are obviously following or watching them. I subtly try to listen into their conversation, and brighten up slightly as I hear Calum mention something about having detention and quickly pull out my phone, as Ash and I had decided texting would be easier so people wouldn't overhear us.

Mikey _12:50_ :

I think Cal and Luke have detention after school.

Ash _12:51_ :

How do you know?

Mikey _12:52_ :

Cal and his friend were talking about it.

Ash _12:54_ :

So I guess we start the plan?

Mikey _12:56_ :

Yeah, let's start the plan.

He nods slightly, looking like he's nodding to himself to anyone else watching, before separating from me and crosses the round heading back to the car. I wait until Luke and Calum have entered Maccas before I head over to meet Ashton back at the car. I climb into the passenger seat, and Ashton is quick to pull out of the parking lot.

"Alright, we've got about two hours, let's get to work." Ash announce as we drove towards our place, the two of us exchanging almost giddy grins as our plan started to come to life.

* * *

Luke's POV

Cal and I let out simultaneous groans as the last period bell rings, neither of us looking forward to the two hours of hell we are about to be put through. TWO hours. I wasn't even in the class yet and I was already dreading it. I let out a sigh as I reluctantly stand up and pack my stuff back into my bag, before picking it up and walking over to Cal's desk. He stands up just as slowly, throwing his bag over shoulder as he does, and together we walk out of the classroom. 

"Do we have to go?" I ask Cal running a hand through my hair as I do, feeling both anxious and apprehensive as we get closer to Mrs King's classroom.

"Sorry Luke, but if we skip this, they'll call home and we'll get into even more trouble." Cal replies smiling back at me sadly. I let out a sigh as we come to a stop outside the door. Cal flashes a quick nervous grin at me before opening the door and leading me into hell.

-~-~-~-~-~-~*****2 hours after*****~-~-~-~-~-~-

(Still Luke's POV)

_Tick. Tick. Tick tick tick_ _._ I watch the clock intently as it ticks down the last minute of our detention. Mrs King is still talking about one of her many cats and both Cal and I have been bored out of our minds for the last two hours. I stand up just as the clock reaches the end of the last minute picking up my bag and turning to face Cal whose sat next me looking completely bored,

"It's been two hours now! We can leave!" I announce, interrupting Mrs King mid sentence, fully ready to get out of that room and get to Alex's to play some Fifa before we have to get back to our houses. She grumbles under her breath about being interrupted before looking up to check the time. 

"Your right, Mr Hemmings ,it has been two hours, but next time I would appreciate it if you were more polite when telling me it." She tells us sounding both reluctant and strict as I let out a brief sigh, nodding my head quickly when Mrs King looks at me to confirm that I had gotten her message before she continued;

"Alright you can both leave now." She begrudgingly replies, moving over to unlock the door letting Cal and I finally leave. Cal is quick to grab his bag and we both rush out of the room, heading to the school office and signing out, before we start the walk to Alex's house. As we walk I find my thoughts wandering, once again to the messages Cal and I had received earlier. We've both been getting messages from the same people for the past year or so, mine usually being texts,while Cal's are usually distorted audio messages. We have no idea who they are, or why they are interested in us, but we've kept the messages hidden from everyone but each other,since they aren't really threatening or anything just sort of confusing. So far we've figured out that they are both guys, and I'm pretty sure that they are older than us, since they are able to text, or leave messages during class time and seem to have a lot of free time.

"Hey, let's take the shortcut through the park." Cal suggests bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"That way we can get to Alex's quicker and spend more time gaming." He continues turning towards the park, and adjusting his bag.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I reply, I have a strange feeling but I can't figure out what it is, as we get closer to the park it starts to get stronger.

As I turn to Cal to tell him, I feel someone grab me, holding me to them and covering my mouth to stop me from making any noise, panicking I quickly turn my attention to Cal, to see him in the same position that I am. I quickly start to struggle and can see Cal start to as well, but find out that my captor is much stronger than me and is almost completely unaffected by my struggling. I hearing a muffled whimper beside me and turn my attention back to Cal just in time to see him fall unconscious and his captor pull something out of his neck. As I start to panic even more, I feel something prick my neck and immediately start to feel drowsy. I try to fight sleep for as long as possible, not wanting to give in so easily but it turn out to be useless as less then 30 seconds later I feel myself surrendering to the darkness, as I am carefully lowered to the floor by the man who was holding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter ended up really long cause their were certain things that I wanted to fit into it. I was gonna split this into two parts but I've all ready planned out what's going to happen in each chapter and it would make it awkward so this is just gonna be long. I'm going on holiday on the sixth of July and I might not have any internet so it might take me awhile to update, as I will probably have to wait till I get back. 
> 
> Also i just wanted to let you guys know that 'Maccas' is my casual/stupid Scottish slang for McDonalds. (also what it's called in Australia so I had to add it in.) :3


	2. New Beginnings ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I said in the first chapter that this was going just be the boys POV till later on, but I think it works better story wise to incorporate the reactions of their friends and family as it happens. Enjoy! Thought are written in bold and italics. Just italics are to signify someone speaking on the other end of a phone.
> 
> 25/07/17  
> Hey guys just added some more edits to make the story flow better and change the bits that don't make sense. I'm doing some revisions to all my stories before starting to post new chapters again. These chapters will be mostly the same just with a few rewritten parts and maybe some extra goodies added in so please re-read them again to see the changes to the story.  
> x

Michael's POV

"Here's Luke's phone" Ash announces as he drops the phone into my lap while I'm looking through Calum's pockets for his phone. I quickly turn Luke's phone off and then unzip both Calum and Luke's bags, hiding Luke's phone at the bottom of his bag and zipping it back up again. Thankfully I find Calum's phone in his back pocket and rush to make sure it's turned off before also hiding it at the bottom of his bag. Zipping it closed again and getting back to my feet, I pause slightly to admire the unconscious boy at my feet while Ash walks over to the car with Luke, carefully placing him in the backseat and ensuring he was clipped in, checking to make sure that the sleeping dart hadn't left behind any injuries that might be painful for him.

He also pauses, watching Luke as he sleeps soundly, before heading back over to me and lifting Cal up from the ground. Seeing him move, and trusting him to look after our boys, I pick up Luke and Cal's bags, and head over to a nearby park bench, placing their bags on top of the seats leaving them to be found later and with their phones safely hidden, stopping us from being tracked once they realized that they were missing. 

"You almost done Mikey?" Ash calls over from the car as he shuts the back door of the car, ensuring no one could see Luke and Cal's unconscious bodies in the back seat, in case anyone came into the park and recognized them. Thankfully, this park was only really used as a route back from school for the neighboring kids, and since school had finished over two hours ago the park was deserted. 

"Yep! All done." I call over quickly making my way towards the car before sliding into the passenger seat, directly in front of Cal's sleeping form.

"We better go, before someone sees us," Ash announces as he climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car, I can't help but roll my eyes slightly at his paranoia, knowing that there is no one around to see us, before responding to him.

"We have at least half an hour before their friends will start to get worried, Ash, we have plenty of time to get out of here." I muttered as Ash pulls away from the park and head toward our house. 

He rolls his eyes at me, as well, clearly catching the eye roll I directed towards him earlier, before he turns his attention back to the road. My eyes quickly focus on the mirror in front of me, which is angled so I can see into the back of the car, where both Luke and Cal are still sound asleep. They will be out for at least another couple of hours, which will give Ash and I plenty of time to finish getting everything ready for them.

We only live a town over from Luke and Cal, which makes it easier to go out into town and get the things we need without it looking suspicious when the police investigate later. Ash and I have separate cars since Luke and Cal don't do everything together, but we left my car at the house, since we knew we would't need both of our cars for this. 

I can't help but smile, feeling happy that after years of waiting we finally have them. Just like we wanted.

* * *

 Alex's POV

_' **Where are they?! Luke and Calum were suppost to be here half an hour ago!'**_ My thoughts are running rampant as all the reasons why they might be late rush through my head. My worry has only increased after checking the time on my phone for the fifth time in the last couple of minutes, and still seeing no sign of either of them. Jack, Zack and Rian are all at my house already, and Calum and Luke were supposed to join us after their detention but it finished almost an hour ago now and since it's only a twenty minute walk from the school to my house, I can't help but be concerned that they haven't arrived yet.

"Guys, has anyone heard from Calum or Luke?" I ask, breaking the silent atmosphere, almost immediately three heads turn towards me, and Zack pauses the game they are playing, in order to respond to my question without losing. 

"Nope, not since just before they headed into detention," Jack replies as Rian and Zack shake their heads telling me that they hadn't heard from them either. I let out a concerned sigh, before dropping into the empty space on the couch and double checking my phone for both the time and any messages, as the other boys watch me in both confusion and worry.

"They were suppost to arrive back from thier detention half an hour ago." I add when I see the confused looks directed at my by the boys, revealing that they probably aren't as worried that Calum and Luke haven't shown up, since they have spent the last hour and a half intensely focused on thier game, not taking much notice of the time passing.

"Maybe they got held back again." Jack suggests as he moves to sit next to me on the couch, putting his controller down on the table as he take his own phone out to check if he has received any messages, prompting both Zack and Rian to do the same, all three of them having no new messages either. 

"Yeah, maybe but I'm pretty sure they would have messaged one of us if they had." I reply, feeling even more concerned about thier lack of contact.  I'm just starting to debate whether or not I should call Calum's phone, when Zack speaks up catching my attention.

"Alex, maybe you should-" Zack starts looking uneasy, but is cut off before he can finish by my phone ringing. I quickly peer to my lap to see Luke's brother, Jack is calling me. With out putting much thought into it and following the bad feeling in my gut I quickly answer the phone hoping to get some answers about Calum and Luke's silence.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" I greet, hoping that Luke and Cal just ran out of battery on their phones or something. 

_"Hi, Alex, look I was wondering if any of you have seen Luke and Calum since school finished today?"_ He asks urgently, and while normally I would lie about them being here so they wouldn't get in trouble, something tells me this is different and makes me even more worried for my friends. 

"No, sorry Jack, we haven't seen or heard from them since school ended. They were supposed to head over here after their detention but it finished almost an hour ago and they haven't arrived yet." I reply quickly, as Jack (B) and Rian quickly turn the TV and game off, both being able to tell that this is something fairly serious. My thoughts are confirmed as I hear Jack (H) take a shaky breath on the other end of the phone. I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Jack (B) mouthing something, quickly understanding that he's asking me to put it on speaker phone so that they can hear what going on as well, I nod quickly putting the phone onto speaker phone and moving it away from my ear before speaking again.

"What's going on? Are Luke and Calum ok?" I question, as the other boys join me on the couch gathering around to hear what Jack (H) was about to say and hopefully get some answers.

" _Well, my mum got worried when she couldn't get through to either of their phones, and called Mrs Hood to ask if she'd heard from them. When she said she hadn't heard from them either, Mum decided to send me, Ben and Lauren out to look for them and Mrs Hood sent Mali out aswell._ " He takes a deep breath before continuing.

" _Lauren and I were walking along one of their usual roots back_ _from school, when she saw something and ran over to a nearby bench to check it out. I followed after her and we found Luke and Calum's school bags with their phones in them. So I called my Mum back to let her know and she and everyone else quickly rushed over here. Since then we've been trying to figure out if they just left them here or if it was something else. Mum wanted me to call you four before we called the police to check that they weren't with you._ "

All of us are silent through all of Jack's (H) explanation, and I can't help but feel even more worried for my friends, hoping that nothing bad has happened to them, despite what it sounds like, a quick glance at the other boys tells me that they are feeling the same and that we are all hoping they both end up ok. After he finishes Zack is the first to respond to what he had just heard,

"Wow, that's alot. Um, I'm guessing you guys are going to call the police now then. Do you want us to head over there to help explain to the police?" He asks as Rian quickly snaps out of his shock and jumps up heading over to his bag to grab his car keys.

"Yeah that would probably be smart, we're at Greenwood Park. We'll see you guys in a few minutes." Jack (H) replies before he hangs up to phone, presumably to call tell his family that Luke and Calum weren't with us before they call the police.

"Let's go guys!" Rian announces anxiously, as he speeds out of the house with his keys in head ready to start the car and get to Greenwood park to find out what happened to our friends. Jack (B), Zack and I exchange quick, nervous looks before following after him and climbing into the car.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I'm sitting next to Ben on the grass at the park, Jack is on the phone to Luke and Calum's friends, and Mum and Dad are talking to Calum's parents, trying to figure out what might have happened to Calum and Luke. Mali-Koa is on the phone with their school leaving me to just sit here clutching Luke's phone tightly and waiting for any news. I sniffle slightly, and I can't help but start to worry about what might have happen to my twin brother.

Luckily, my older brother Ben hears me and quickly pulls me into a hug, knowing exactly what I'm upset about, and being just as upset himself but he gives me a sad smile and attempts to keep some of his own worry out of his voice before speaking;

"Don't worry Lori, we'll get Luke back," He whispers, trying his best to comfort me while he is also worrying about what might have happened to Luke himself. I just hug him tighter and try not to think about all of the different, horrible things that could have happened to my twin. 

After a few minutes I hear Jack hang up his phone, frowning slightly as he moves to briefly speak to Mali who had hung up her phone seconds before he before they split, Jack coming over to join us, and with a sad smile, he joins our little group hug. Mali on the other hand moves over to tell her parents what the school had said and what Jack had told her, also looking upset at the lack of information we have about what might have happened to them.

Just over five minutes later, I hear a car pull up and quickly recognize the familiar footsteps heading towards us. I look up to see Alex, Zack and Jack (B) heading towards us quickly, Rian just a little bit behind them fiddling with his car keys as he walks, showing how worried he is about this situation as well. They all look upset, and quietly move over to join us, sitting down with us, to wait while Mum calls the police inform them about what has happened.

Looking down as I feel my eyes start to tear up, I catch a glimpse of Luke's phone in my lap, and frown, as I notice a message notification on his home screen. It's from an unknown number and, according to the time written next to it, he would have received it during the start of school today. I can't help but be curious, carefully pulling away from the three-way hug and turning to Calum's bag and starting to look through it for his phone. Thankfully it's not to hard to find as it was in almost the exact same place as Luke's, I'm just taking it out of his bag when someone speaks, startling me slightly,

"Hey, Lori. What you doing with Cal's phone?" Mali-Koa asks as she sits down beside me. I turn towards her, still frowning slightly, holding out Calum's phone to her as I do. She takes his phone from me but arches an eyebrow quizzically, wondering what it is on his phone that I'm interested and why I was giving it to her.

"Luke's got a message on his from from a unknown number on his phone and I want to see if Cal got one aswell, but I don't know his passcode so I was wondering if you could check it for me, so we can see if they both got it and what it says." I blurt out quickly while closing Calum's bag again and putting it back on the bench where I had originally found it. I glance up at Mali when I finish to see her response. She watches me for a few seconds before nodding and turning Calum's phone on to unlock it.

I smile slightly, before picking up Luke's phone and unlocking it as well and opening up his messages to see just what this message said. I quickly scan them and see that other than all our various texts and missed calls, the message is all that is there. I quickly open it reading the text on the screen in shock, wondering what the hell this meant and why someone sent this message to my brother in the first place. I hear Mali gasp behind me and turn around to see her staring down at Calum's phone, just like I had been a couple of seconds earlier. 

"He's got a message too Lori, it says ' _and the games begin'_. What the hell does that even mean?" She asks me frantically trying to figure out why someone would send that to her brother. I can't help but wonder if these messages have something to do with their disappearances, I let out a worried sight before I turn to Mali to answer her panicked questions.

"I don't know, but Luke's got the same message. We need to go tell the boys and our parents about this, it might help us find them." I reply standing up as I finish and we both quickly move back over to the boys still holding onto our respective brothers phones. We come to a stop in front of my brothers, and wait for them to finish filling Alex, Zack, Jack (B) and Rian in on what we know so far, and just over a minute later Ben looks up at us both, reading the anxiety and urgency in our expressions and immediately knowing that something was wrong.

"Hey, Lori, Mali what's going on?" He asks, watching me in concern and reaching out to grab my free hand gesturing for as to join them sitting down again, I quickly do before holding out Luke's phone, letting them see the message written on it as I start talking.

"Well, I noticed that Luke's phone had a message on it from an unknown number, so I thought it would be a good idea to see if Calum had one as well. Mali helped me since I didn't know Calum's passcode, and when we unlocked them we saw they both had messages from an unknown number that say ' _and the games begin'_ which they got earlier today, during school." I ramble playing with the locket Luke gave me on our seventeenth birthday, around 5 months ago, feeling even more nervous about what this message might mean. 

As I talk I can see Jack (H) looking progressively worried, before he reaches out to take Luke's phone from me as I finish explaining and reads the text that has freaked both me and Mali out himself before he turns the phone to face the rest of our group, face serious as he asks;

"Does anyone recognize the number?" As he does he runs a hand through his, also blond, hair as he passes the phone around, letting everyone have a better look at the number and the text, while waiting anxiously for an answer. Ben immediately shakes his head, handing it over to Alex letting the four of them see it as well. They each study it for a brief moment before shaking their heads no and Rian adds,

"No, we've never seen it before, sorry", Ben just gives them a watery smile, while Jack nods before standing up, and taking the phone back after Alex offered it to him, also taking Cal's phone, before he announces that he's gonna show the message to our parents. I sigh moving so I was sitting next to Ben again, before going back to playing with my locket and trying not to think about what could be happening to Luke and Calum.

* * *

 Calum's POV

_'Where am I?'_ I think looking around at the room I'm in, everything is slightly blurred meaning that I have to squint to see any of the rooms details. I quickly notice that I'm lying on a double bed in what looks like a normal room, but as I stare out of the window, trying to clear my vision, all I can see is a concrete wall with a light attached, creating the illusion of sunlight coming into the room. As I sit up, my vision almost completely clears and I spot a door near the bottom of the bed, as well as a wardrobe with another door to the left of it.

I slowly climb out of the bed my movements sluggish, and noisy as my body continues to wake up. I stumble towards the furthest away door and open it to find a bathroom, with a shower and a bath as well as a toothbrush that looks like the one I have at home. I clumsily close the door and turn back to face the rest of the room, and realise that the wall behind the bed was covered in posters of my favourite bands.

I turn to the other door in the room and quickly make my way towards it, stumbling slightly before catching myself on the bed frame as I pass. I reach the door a few moments later and quickly try to open it, only to discover that it wouldn't open. Frowning I try to open the door again before panic cuts through my confused haze. As I quickly realise the door is locked.

I try to open the door several more times before slumping down against it, and deciding to try and find another way out of the room, since I can't get the door to open. I take the time to survey my surroundings a bit more looking for anything I could use to force the door open but find nothing. I let out a sigh, staring down at my hands and trying to remember what happened before I woke up to see if it would explain why I was here. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind that make my blood run cold. 

_'Where's Luke.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I figured this was the best way to introduce Luke and Calum's family. And as you guys can probably see I created a twin sister for Luke, called Lauren to make the story fit better into my plans. You should find out some more about her later on :) Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Wakey, Wakey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for the cliffhanger last part here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, because I'm more familiar with America than Australia this is set in America, but they are Australian. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, kudosed or subscribed to this story and anyone who has even just read it, I'm grateful to anyone who wants to read the stuff that I Write. Thank you all.
> 
> 25/07/17 ~ Hiya just making some more edits! Enjoy!

Jack's (H) POV

It's now officially been 24 hours since Luke and Calum disappeared. It's all gone past in a bit of a blur, since we called the police to report Luke and Calum's disappearance yesterday. The police have closed the park, and we've all answered questions over and over again, while they try to determine exactly what had happened. They had taken photos of the whole area of the park trying to see if any clues about what might have happened to them had been left behind, before taking their bags and phones back to the police station to continue to investigate. 

About two hours ago the police officially announced that they believe Luke and Calum had been kidnapped and that they were beginning a kidnapping investigation. So far their isn't much evidence, and the police have called in some FBI agents to try and help find them as soon as possible. Dad went down to the police station, earlier this morning to help out, since we live in a pretty small town and there is only a small police force. 

Lauren had today off school but she'll be going back tomorrow in case something is sent to the school or they left anything behind that could help us. So far the main evidence that they had been kidnapped was the texts they had both gotten and the small darts that they had found near their bags. A forensic lab a few towns over was analyzing it but dad thought it was a sedative to knock the boys out to make it easier to get them out of the park without them fighting back, and to stop them from being able to escape. 

They were also pouring through every message between Luke and the unknown number and between any people they didn't know on either of the boys phones. So far they've gone completely through Calum's phone and only found the one message, but they are still looking through Luke's phone, and should be until later tomorrow.  

Ben was over at the Hood's house helping Mali look to see if their had been any other messages from the unknown person that Cal might have left somewhere in his room, but so far they had found nothing. Since we got back Lauren has spent all her time in Luke's room, curled up on his bed, either crying or sleeping, but she always has a firm hold on her locket, as if she's scared she'll lose it and she has been wearing one of his hoodies.

She's been taking his disappearance the hardest out of all of us, struggling to cope without her twin there to comfort her. Mum's been spending most of her time trying to comfort us, as much as she can, but Ben and I know that she's trying to convince herself that Luke and Calum will be back soon. Thankfully my parents have enough influence to have almost everyone in town looking out for either them, or any signs that could help us figure out why they had disappeared. I think Dad might blame himself, we haven't been able to determine for sure why they had been kidnapped, but my parents have a strong suspicion that it has something to do with the on-going conflict between our town and one of the neighboring towns, as the neighboring town is run by a rival gang who want to take the land that we have, and my parents and the Hoods are in charge of this town and the gang that controls it.

Both Luke and Calum are the heirs to our parents gang, after all, even if they don't know about it yet.

* * *

Luke's POV

_'Where the Hell am I?'_ I think as I open my eyes wearily, I blink slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight, looking around the room I'm in, trying to figure out where I am. I notice the door on the wall opposite me, with a chest of drawers next to it, then another door next to that. My eyes adjust and as they do I realize that it's not sunlight coming from the window, but just a regular light. 

I slowly climb out of the bed and clamber over to the window, it is bolted shut, and appears to only be there as a decoration. My brain was sluggish as I tried to figure out how I got here and where the hell  _'here'_  was. I turn back around looking for a sign of where I was. The room looks like a typical bedroom, other than the window, their is a double bed in the centre of the room where I had been lying. There is a chest of drawers opposite the bed, in between two doors that both locked from the other side. I notice the the other wall is covered in posters of various different bands and has a music player against it with a rack of different CD's. 

Curious I head over to the CD's and start looking through them, I quickly come to the conclusion that whoever's room this is, the person has good music taste. My mind is still slightly hazy but I remember being at school with Cal and the boys and that Cal and I both got texts from our stalkers. 

_'I wonder if those texts are to do with why I'm here. Wait... Is Cal here with me too?'_ I pause turning my attention back to the door and slowly moving towards it, looking for answers and hopefully my missing friend. 

I am a couple of steps away when the door opens and someone else enters the room, now no longer leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

Micheal's POV 

I pace back and forth in the room, watching the monitor anxiously as it displays Cal lying curled up on the bed in the room. He had a panic attack earlier, shortly after waking up and realizing that Luke wasn't with him and it killed me not to be able to go in their and comfort him, but I knew that it might make it worse if someone he didn't really know tried to calm him down. I hated that we had to keep him and Luke separate at first so that we could, at least somewhat, explain the situation to each of them and to make sure that neither of them had any side effects from the drug we used to knock them out, since we both knew about Cal's developing separation anxiety and how it affected him.

Ash had left earlier, after Luke woke up to go and talk to him. I turned the camera off to give him some privacy. Hopefully if Luke takes this well, he can calm Cal down before I go and speak to him. 

I sigh again, quickening my pacing as I hear him whimper, curling in on himself even more. I am slightly worried in case he hit his head, earlier, since he hasn't moved much in the last half hour. I really need Ash to hurry up, I need to know if he's ok.

The spare computer we set up beeps, letting me know that there is a news story about Cal and Luke that has been recently released now. I quickly set it to the channel to see what the police are saying. 

' _T_ _he police were called last night about the disappearance of two teenage boys, Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings. '_ the reporter announces standing in the park where we took Luke and Cal from, the area behind her was cordoned off with police tape, marking it as an active crime scene, and a couple of forensic experts for one of the neighboring towns were taking pictures and trying to gather evidence to link up with their disappearances. 

' _T_ _he two teenagers are believed to have been taken from Greenwood Park while walking back home from school, the police have found evidence that suggests both teen were drugged while walking through this park. Police are Irving any possible witnesses to come forward immediately. And both they and the two boys families are hoping for their swift and safe returns home. That's all the information we have today'_ the presenter continues before the computer flickers back to the default screen as the news story ends.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that their are no leads about where Luke and Cal are, other than the ones we planted for the police to find, which would let them know that Luke and Calum had definitely been kidnapped but not give any clues about who had kidnapped them. Which means the past couple of years of careful planning has been worth it so far, both Luke and Calum are with us, and no one else has any idea where they have disappeared to. My thoughts are quickly  cut off by a sudden noise coming from the screen in front of me immediately drawing my attention back to what was happening here not the past or future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, leave a kudos if you've enjoyed.


	4. What is The Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a kudos and a comment if you do. x Also if you guys want to know what Lauren looks like look at this picture - http://cdn02.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2017/06/dove-cameron-better-stereo-sing.jpg
> 
> Edit 28/02/18 ~ Hiya, me again, making some more edits, you know the usual, hope you guys like the adjustments. And I should be back to reguler updates at the end of July/early August, once I've pre-written most of, if not all of, the chapters for this and my other stories.

Luke's POV

Sitting back on the bed as the door closes, leaving me alone in the room once again, I take a shaky breath and try to process what I've just been told. My head is spinning as I try to focus on all the new information I just got, and the situation that Cal and I are in.

 _'_ _Alright Luke, just breathe, take it one step at a time and go through everything he just told you'.'_ I take a deep breath, getting more comfortable on the bed, before thinking back to the conversation I had just had with one of my 'captors'.

 

_-~-~-~-~- **Flashback-** ~-~-~-~-_

**_The door starts to open just as I'm about to try and open it, and, as I take a couple of steps back, I find myself looking at the unfamiliar man who has just stepped into the doorway. As he steps into the room, I can't help but take a second to admire him. He is definitely attractive, with fairly long, curly dirty blond hair and shining hazel eyes, if I_   _wasn't in this situation I would definitely be game for being shut in a room with him. I realize that I'm staring, when he clears his throat, and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He simply smiles slightly at me before speaking,_**

**_"Hello Luke, I'm sure you have alot of questions that you want answered, and while I plan to answer all of the ones I can, I have somethings I want to tell you before I do. " He looks at me expectantly, his hazel eyes burning with an intensity that compels me to nod before I've even fully processed his words. He grins happily, obviously he was expecting my response, as he starts talking again almost immediately after that;_**

_**"Alright, well first of all, you can probably tell that this isn't someplace you've been before," He pauses**   **slightly, observing me, frowning slightly as he**_ _**senses the panic thats creeping up on me, and continues speaking, to try and calm my panic.** _

_**"Don't worry, Luke. We're not gonna hurt you or Calum, your both safe here, I promise..." He pauses, watching me with concern as I take a shaky breath to try and calm my racing heart, "But I thought you might want to know somethings that your families have been hiding from you." His words catch my attention causing me to look back up at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly know about my family, that I didn't know. He grinned, knowing that his words had caught my attention, and continued;**_

_**"I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty surprised they kept this from you. Anyway, your whole town is more than just a normal town, it's actually a gang. One of the biggest in the country in fact. And your parents, along with Calum's parents are joint leaders of that gang, which, in turn, makes you two the heirs to it. And it also means your both in danger of being targeted or attacked by the gangs enemies or by people looking to get revenge on your parents for what they have done over the years." Here, he pauses, letting what he's just told me sink in, and as it does, I can't help but blurt the first thing that comes to my mind;**_

_**"How do you even know all of this?" My voice is shaky, as I try to process everything that I just heard, and try to determine whether what he is telling me is the truth, or just some elaborate lie to stop us from trusting our parents. My brain is still foggy, from whatever was in the syringe they stabbed me with, and trying to sort through my already hazy thoughts to find any hints of the truth in his words makes me dizzy. Luckily the man starts speaking again,**_

_**"We did a bit of research, we had to figure out when would be the easiest to get both of you. Besides we've been watching you both for years, while you might not have notice all the meetings we  certainly did." Those words knock me further off guard, but I don't get any time to process them as the man is already continuing,**_

_**"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, Luke, I know it's probably a shock, but we wanted to get this out in the open for the both of you as soon as possible." He pauses again, this time his face darkens slightly in anger, but somehow I can tell that his anger is not aimed at me, "You've already been kept in the dark for years about everything, and the sooner you know about all this, the sooner you'll be able to accept it as the truth, and we can move on to the other important things."** _

_**I** _ _**can't help but feel a slight shiver run through me at those words, knowing that his words mean that we weren't just kidnapped to be told a story about our parents, but their was a whole other reason we were here. The room was silent for a few minutes, as I watched him watch me, my breathing had calmed slightly, but was still somewhat ragged, and I found myself taking a few more steps backwards to sit on the bed, feeling the dizziness flood through my head once again.** _

_**As my thoughts started to calm down slightly, I felt compelled to ask another question, one with an answer that hopefully wouldn't shake up my whole world, I looked up from my feet to look my captor in the eye,** _

_**"Why Cal and I, you said this wasn't about our parents. So why take Cal and I?" I tried to sounder calmer than I actually was as I spoke, but judging by the amused smirk that flashed across his face, I hadn't disguised it as well as I though I had.** _

_**"Your both special Luke. You always have been, just because most people don't see it, doesn't mean we don't." And leaving me with that cryptic answer, he turned on his heel and moved towards the door, before he reached it though he turned back to face me;** _

_**"Don't worry Luke, I'm sure you'll come to like it here, you'll both be fine as long as you listen to us" He grins, meeting my eyes, with a fiery intensity, for a couple of seconds. I can feel my heart stutter in my chest, as I am once again reminded of how attractive he is. He looks away to open the door and before he leaves he adds,** _

_**"Oh and Calums in the room next door, he had a bit of a panic attack when he woke up, and could probably do with seeing a familiar face." And with that he leaves, shutting the door behind him quietly.** _

_-~-~-~-~- **Flashback Over** -~-~-~-~-_ 

I relax slightly as the drug starts to wear off even more, helping me clear away some of my hazy thoughts, and find what I was waiting for. I quickly run through the memory before jumping up in realization, my eyes widening as I go over the last thing the man told me, before he left. I quickly head towards the door, and grin when I find it open, before making my way towards what he told me was Calum's room.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I am in Luke's room, lying on the bed, clutching the locket he gave me for our last birthday. It has only been 24 hours since Luke and Cal disappeared, and I'm already struggling to cope without them here. Normally Mali would be here with me, but she's back at her house digging through everything she can find to see if she can find our brothers. I know dad is at the police station, and that he will call the second they have any news, but that thought brings me little comfort since he know that all the time that we have to spend waiting and looking for them, is time they are spending with potential psychopaths, and I know that alot of kidnap victims are killed within the first twenty four hours thanks to some research I had done last night, making me more worried that I would find my twin and then lose him permanently after all. 

I still can't wrap my head around it, my twin brother is missing, probably kidnapped, and I can't do anything about it. My dad and the other police officers are still looking through Luke's phone down at the police station, trying to see if he got any more messages like the one I found. I bite my lip, sitting up suddenly as a thought pops into my head. 

 _'What if there is a message in here? Maybe it could help us find Luke and Cal!'_ My feet move of there own accord moving me over towards Luke's bedside table. I find myself opening the drawer in it without a second thought. I quickly start sorting through all of his drawers and hiding places, taking out anything that could have a message on it and putting it on Luke's bed. It takes me about an hour to look through every part of his room, and then double check to make sure I've not missed anything.

I let out a sigh and sit down on the floor, leaning against the chest of drawers behind me as I catch my breath. I look over at the pile of papers and other objects that I found with writing on them. I let my gaze drift down to the floor, quickly scanning to see if I dropped anything. I pause as I notice the corner of a box peaking out from under Luke's bed. I quickly move over to the bed and reach under to try and pull the box out. I frown slightly finding that the box is pretty heavy. I reach under the bed with both of my hands pulling the box out, thankfully it moves but it makes a loud scraping noise as it does.

I lean against the bed with the box sitting on my lap, but before I get the chance to open it, the door opens interrupting me. I glance up to see Jack peering into the room, his eyes quickly looking to the piles of things on Luke's bed, before landing on me and the box in my lap. He stares at me in confusion moving further into the room, and sitting in front of me, examining the different things sitting in piles on Luke's bed, before speaking,

"Lori? What's going on? What is all of this stuff?" He asks gently, glancing down at the fairly large and heavy box on my lap. I sigh slightly moving the slightly opened box off of my lap, onto the floor between me Jack before speaking.

"Well I figured since Mali and Ben are looking through Cal's room to seeing if they can find anything, it wouldn't hurt to look around Luke's room and see what we can find. And it gives me something to do, other than just waiting for Luke to come back." I replied, my hands automatically finding my locket and fiddling with it, looking down at the floor nervously. 

I look up when Jack's hand rests on my shoulder, meeting his eyes, which shine with understanding, he reaches forward and opens the box before speaking,

"Alright then Lori, do you need some help?" He asks grinning slightly at me. I nod in thanks reaching into the box and pulling out a pile of papers,

"Yeah basically just look for anything that a message could be left on and put it on the bed then we can sort through the stuff on the bed and see if we can find anything." I add as Jack also takes a pile and we both begin sorting through it.

After about an hour and a half of sorting through all the stuff we have a pile of things that we think could be messages. I pick up an old mp3 player, curiously and turn the volume up a little before hitting the play button on an already waiting track. It starts playing and Jack and I both stare at it wide eyed.

 _'Hello again Lukey. It's been awhile. Did you get our messages? We didn't mean to alarm you two, we just wanted to talk that's all. There are some things that you need to know about. It's important. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. We only want to protect you. I'll contact you later, ok? Bye Luke.'_ The recording stops and I am stuck frozen to the spot, as I stare horrified at the message I just heard. 

Jack seems to be frozen too for a second before he shakes his head, and turns his head towards me, his eyes soften slightly, and he quickly moves towards me pulling me into a tight hug. We spend the next few minutes standing in silence, staring at the old mp3 player in complete shock.

* * *

 Calum's POV

 _Breathe, Breathe Breathe._ I can still feel myself shaking, as I try to curl in on myself even more, trying to calm myself down. 

 _'Come on Calum, you just have to breathe, Luke will be ok, you'll be ok, you're safe, just breathe.'_ I think to myself, as I take deep shaky breaths. I know that I am still on the verge of the panic and that I need Luke or Mali to help calm me down, but I don't know where either of them are, and that panics me even more. I know that there is a camera in the room and that someone has just watched me have a panic attack, but at this point I don't care, I just hope this isn't being broadcast back to my family, because then I'd just get in trouble for being ' ~~weak'~~. 

I try to focus on some of the things that usually calm me down, and quietly look up from the bed. The room around me is the same as I remember it, the light at the window has dimmed slightly, which I assume means it's later on in the day. I heard footsteps outside in the hall earlier but they stopped further down, which mean they probably entered another room, they are back now but they head back the way they came.

 _'wait, what?'_ I think in confusion as another set of footsteps start outside and head closer to my door, I wrap my arms tighter around my knees, and stare at the door hoping it's not one of the people who took us coming here. The door opens a couple of seconds later and I let out the breath I've been holding as Luke meets my eyes from the doorway.

I relax as he moves into the room, shutting the door behind him, and sits next to me on the bed. I move slightly, so I am closer to Luke. 

"Hey Cal," Luke mummers shifting closer to me, before continuing, "Take deep breaths, ok? We're safe, the people here don't want to hurt us, we'll be fine. Ok?" I felt myself calm down slowly, as Luke spoke to me. 

A few minutes later I had calmed down and my breathing was back to normal, I shot Luke a smile as I sat up, as a silent thank you to him for calming me down. My panic attacks had been becoming more and more regular recently, and Mail thinks that I have separation anxiety, since I mainly get them if I've been away from her or Luke for too long. 

Luke shoots me a smile, reaching out and squeezing my hand in comfort. We spend a couple of minutes sitting in comfortable silence, before Luke interrupts it quietly.

"Cal, before I came through here one of the people who took us came to speak to me." He whispered. I turned to him quickly, wondering why someone took us and who they were.

* * *

Mali POV

I slip my phone into my pocket and head back to Cal's room, where I left Ben to keep looking through everything, when my phone went off. Lori had called to update us on what she and Jack had found in Lukes room. Ben was still looking around in Cal's room, we had found alot of emails between Cal and an unknown address, and the messages sounded similar to the ones Luke and Cal had got on their phones.

Ben looked up from the pile of papers in front of him, in curiosity, I smiled grimly before speaking,

"That was your sister calling, she and Jack found a bunch of messages in Luke's room, like the ones we found on Cal's computer. One of them was a voice recorded message, your parents and my dad are on their way over there now, but my mum's coming here to help us, see if we can find anything else that could help." I state calmly, still trying to process the information myself.

Ben's face lights up when he registers my words, and I can understand why, we're a lot closer to finding Cal and Luke now. He nods to the second part of my statement as I move to join him on the floor in front of the pile of papers that Cal had stashed in his room.

"Alright, well we better get started on looking through these then, any information that we can find could help us find them." Ben commented, taking a pile of papers and placing them on his lap, starting to look through them. I did the same thing, grabbing my own pile, and reading over each sheet trying to find any hidden messages or codes on them.

We spent the next 20 minutes sitting in comfortable silence, scanning the different sheets of paper for messages of any kind. When my mum came into the room we were at least halfway through the stack of papers, I finished reading over the sheet in my hands as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Mum, we found some messages on Cal's computer, and some of what we've looked through has messages aswell. If we wait another twenty minutes we should be done with this, and we can take it up with us to show Dad and the police." I comment, responding to her silent question effortlessly. She nods her head and adds,

"Ok, honey, I'll help you guys, an extra set of eyes means that we can get through it quicker. The police will wait until they have all the evidence before going over everything we know about this so far, but hopefully we can use this to find the boys." She smiled softly at me, before joining Ben and I in scanning the pieces of paper in front of us.

It takes us fifteen minutes but we read through all the papers and collect all the ones with messages in a pile. I stand up and stretch, stiff from sitting still for almost an hour. Ben and my Mum stand up too, my Mum heading next door to grab some bags to put all the messages into. I quickly head over to Cal's laptop, making sure to bookmark the page before shutting it off and slipping it into his computer bag.

"Alright I've got bags, let's get the messages in here, and then head back to your house." My mum announces as she walks back into the room, carrying two suitcase like bags. We quickly start pilling all of the messages into the bags. 

When they are all packed away, Ben and my Mum each pick up a bag, and I grab Cal's computer bag, and we head out the door, rushing to the car and putting all three bags in. Then we head to Ben's house hoping that we can find Luke and Cal with all of this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this chapter, after the next few chapters the chapters are gonna start spanning over a day or so, instead of four of five chapters for two days, in order to get the story moving along quicker. Also sorry that Calum's POV is a bit shorter than the rest, I wanted to show his point of view but I couldn't think of too much to say from his point of view. I made this fic into an OT4 fic aswell because I was deciding between two different ways to continue on this story, and the one I decided on meant that it would work better if I made it an OT4 fic.


End file.
